<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Company by niijsii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183455">Warm Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii'>niijsii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic), king's maker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Winter Clothes, WolfShin Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang Goldenleonard and Shin Soohyuk spend a cold night out together— however, Soohyuk's cold hands are keeping him from enjoying the moment as much as he would like to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Goldenleonard &amp; Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy WolfShin Week 2020!</p><p>This is my entry for WolfShin Week 2020 "Winter Clothes"</p><p>Check out the twitter #WolfShinWeek2020 for more art and writing!</p><p>P.S. This was not super well edited so please forgive any errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shin Soohyuk wasn’t one to forget. He remembered useless tidbits of information just as well as he remembered complex formulas and critical theory annotations. All of that made him a valuable asset for Wednesday night trivia in every category where his boyfriend, Wolfgang, fell short (“every category” meaning, literally, “every category”). Tonight, though, he forgot something important and was having a very difficult time reconciling with his mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t forget things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soohyuk thought to himself. Yet, there he was, sitting on a park bench frantically rubbing his bare hands together trying to get them warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But of all things it just had to be my gloves? Stupid.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He and Wolfgang were on a simple date. It was always a hassle for him to get outside of the house, but to spend time with Wolfgang was worth the hassle. Their conflicting work schedules made it difficult to spend the weekdays together, so it was easy for Soohyuk to bend at whatever Wolfgang insisted they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just last night when Wolfgang had started to beg Soohyuk to go with him to a light show on display nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard there’s a light display not too far from here.” Wolfgang had said. His head propped on his palm. “We should go! We haven’t had a chance to go on a date in awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s cold.” Soohyuk had said back, not even looking up from his laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Wolfgang had Soohyuk wrapped in a hug that same evening, rocking their bodies back and forth. His lips pressed against Soohyuk’s ear with a sly smile. Whispering, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it would be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Soohyuk wasn’t having fun. He squeezed his cold hands between his knees. As much as he wanted to leave he couldn’t say the words himself. Wolfgang was having a good time and seeing him smile and laugh was worth the sacrifice of being a little cold. If only he remembered his gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the light display was a little corny in retrospect, the event itself acted like a small night market for the surrounding city–– taking place in the park. In addition to the flickering candy canes, waving Santas, and blinking Rudolph noses, there were stands where people were selling food and Christmas goods. Soohyuk watched from a distance as Wolfgang purchased hot drinks from one of the food stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang was walking back, beaming with a stupid grin while the tacky lights off in the distance backlit his body. Broad. Tall. He was mouthing words but Soohyuk couldn’t tell what they were. Soohyuk smiled back anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he so cute?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even when Soohyuk was miserable, it didn’t take much from Wolfgang to make him forget the negative feelings he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you hear me?” Wolfgang asked as he approached the bench. “They didn’t sell tea, only hot cider. I hope that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it’s okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soohyuk thought. “Absolutely not. I need you to go and demand they make black tea from thin air.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You make jokes now?” Wolfgang laughed as he handed Soohyuk a paper cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only when you force me out of the house.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then I’ll do it more often.” Wolfgang sat on the bench. The warmth of his thigh brushing against Soohyuk’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cider was hot. It warmed the inside of Soohyuk’s hands and offered momentary warmth to the rest of his body when he took a sip. It was while he was mid-sip when he heard the flicker of a phone camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing? Do you have to take pictures of everything?” Soohyuk asked, embarrassed from being caught mid-sip. “You couldn’t wait until I was done drinking?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wolfgang laughed. “Like you would have agreed to take a selfie with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right but it was still embarrassing. Soohyuk sighed. “Next time you ask, I’ll say yes.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Soohyuk nodded and closed his eyes, savoring another sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in that moment he felt his body rocking to the side with persistence. Wolfgang was nudging him consistently, the same grin from earlier now right next to Soohyuk’s face. “Then take one with me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Soohyuk couldn’t say no. Not only because he said that he would say yes, but because when Wolfgang smiled like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so close to his face, it made him melt. The next thing he knew, a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he didn’t need to force a smile for the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the shutter sound went off, Wolfgang still kept his arm wrapped around Soohyuk. He inspected the picture and was smiling until it seemed like he noticed something that upset him. His face turned sour and he quickly took his arm back from around Soohyuk’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you wearing gloves?” Wolfgang asked, looking at Soohyuk’s hands. Red, chapped, and delicately wrapped around the paper cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Soohyuk looked down at his fingers too, he was shaking ever so slightly from the cold. “I forgot them.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That isn’t like you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You were rushing me out of the house, Wolfgang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not!” Wolfgang laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were basically dragging me out the door!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wolfgang threw his head back and sighed, long and drawn out. “I didn’t rush you to the point of forgetting your gloves.” Wolfgang pouted. “I know you get cold easily.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. The cider will keep my hands warm.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure, until you drink it all.” Wolfgang grabbed Soohyuk’s free hand, enveloping it in his own hand. “Let me at least warm one hand up.” He smiled. “We’ll go home after we finish these, your hands are freezing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No!” Soohyuk didn’t want to leave so soon, there was still the massive tree light display that Wolfgang had yet to see and he wanted to see his reaction. “I mean, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk felt his face get hot. Wolfgang had a powerful yet gentle grip on Soohyuk’s hand, and while it was warm and nice and made him feel special, there was still the nagging feeling of people around them. Did they mind? Probably not. Did Soohyuk necessarily care? Not really, but the feeling in the back of his head was irritating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I brought heat packets.” Wolfgang slipped both of their hands into his coat pocket between them and gave Shin a packet from the other. “Sorry that I can’t hold both of your hands, use that after you finish your drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he so damn sweet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It never failed to impress Soohyuk how Wolfgang’s kind, gentle nature could make him feel warm all over. Wolfgang was taking a drink from his cup and staring into the distance when Soohyuk interjected. “Actually, can we go home after all?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wolfgang had a surprised look on his face. “Yeah, of course.” Soohyuk felt Wolfgang lightly squeeze his hand in the pocket, seeming concerned. “But why the sudden change?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk looked in the distance, couples hugging and clinging onto one another as if their lives depended on it. He blushed as his foot bounced rapidly underneath him. “It’s just.” Soohyuk blew out a cloud of air to relieve his anxiety in the moment. “It’s more than just my hands that are cold.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took a moment before Soohyuk was prepared to look up at Wolfgang again. When he did, Wolfgang’s eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. “Ah, oh! Okay.” Soohyuk watched as his Wolfgang bit down on his lip and took a deep breath. “We can go… whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang looked away and laughed. “Right. Let’s head back then.” He squeezed Soohyuk’s hand one more time before the two of them stood up together, still connected and warm inside the crevice of Wolfgang’s pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It was a little rough but I enjoyed writing this bit. Follow me on Twitter @niijsiibb to follow the WolfShin/King's Maker brainrot mayhem ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>